


- Note One: Don't Mention Anything

by Kuro_iplrrr



Series: Cyber!Smosh AU [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_iplrrr/pseuds/Kuro_iplrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony learnt his lesson- Don't tell David and Joshua about your new Tumblr friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	- Note One: Don't Mention Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, another story of this series!  
> Bromantic!Anthonyshire and Antcorn
> 
> Also mentions about part 3 of I-A-H and ADP  
> -Set between chapters 1 and 2 of I-A-H and ADP-

 

Anthony was laying back, just going on Tumblr, he had talked with Ian for a while, and he had to admit that he was a great dude. Anthony smiled as he saw his inbox grow another number higher.

_ian-a-hecox asked you:  
Well, let’s get to the collab, Mr. Padilla?_

Anthony chuckled a bit as he replied.  
 _Do you want fangirls to be dropping their shit now? Why not a few weeks from now?_

He clicked the  _‘answer privately’_  button and waited. After less than 3 minutes, he refreshed his inbox.

_ian-a-hecox asked you:  
That’s what we do, right? ;)_

Anthony smiled. He typed the other blogger’s url into the address bar and started writing his ask.

_ian-a-hecox.tumblr.com/ask/_

**_Welcome to the pit of questions_ **

Anthony wrote: _Give me your Facebook, we can talk there._

He shrugged and left the laptop running for a while as he walked into the kitchen and took some milk with him. He walked back into his dark room with a jar of milk and a glass.  _Yep, not weird at all_. He thought. Looking back into his computer, he saw that his dash had now 43 notifications.

“43? I haven’t even been gone for 10 minutes,” muttered Anthony as he clicked f5.

It was just a bunch of random crap you’d see on normal Tumblrs, some were about Sherlock, others were about SPN, some of them had the Game of Thrones.

He clicked the bar for his tracked tags and found another ADangerPadilla post.

_ian-a-hecox:_   
_Due to all the requests, I have contacted your GIF God, ADPadilla, and we’re discussing making a collab soon. Hope you’re exited!_   
_#ianthony rocks #that’s the ship right? #adangerpadilla #ian-a-hecox #no rps guys #that’s disgusting #why am i abusing the tags  
79 notes_

Anthony smirked,  _Ianthony hmm?_

He clicked the reblogged button and added;  
 _Ianthony? really Ian? We’re not even friends :I_  
 _#don’t ship your fandom ladies #ianthony rules #you’re not my friend #i love the tags too ian_

Just as he clicked ‘ _reblog post_ ’ his inbox chimed at 2 notifications.

_ian-a-hecox answered you:_   
_I still don’t trust you. We just met you know. ;)_

_david-lasercorn asked you:_   
_Who’s the dude, Anthony? ;D_

Anthony shook his head at his friend David’s, or as he liked to be called- Lasercorn’s, ask. He did know that David knew about his bisexuality, but why did he always assume Anthony was coming onto someone when he meets a guy online?

He replied to Ian’s post first.  
 _Shut up, we’ve been talking for like a week now. Gimmie your skyoe!_

And moved onto Lasercorn’s:  
 _Just another collab artist, dude. no biggie. Don’t even think about it, David. >:(_

Just as he was going to hit the ‘answer privately button’, his Skype tone rattled through his earphones. He flinched a bit at the sudden noise, but recovered to answer the call.

He met David’s eyes and smirk. “Hey there, Anthony.”

“Lasercorn,” sighed Anthony. “You can’t just do that!”

David rolled his eyes. “Free country, Padilla.” He looked directly into the camera and smirked, “So, who’s the dude, Anthony?”

Anthony, in reply, facepalmed. “Just one of my collab friends, David.”

David looked disappointed for a second, but waggled his eyebrows back at Anthony. “So,” he made a ‘come here’ signal with his index finger. “Does that mean you’re _still_   _single_?”

Anthony reeled back a few inches from his computer screen. “Eww, David.  _Gross_!” He fake gagged as David laughed.

“I’m still here if you want me,” David shrugged and spread his arms out.

“You have a fiance, Lasercorn.” Anthony rolled his eyes, grinning.

“We can still do this,” David wiggled his eyebrows again, making Anthony tip his chair back, giggling like crazy.

“Stop that David,” warned Anthony, minimizing the video call into a smaller ratio and clicking back on his inbox. “Join in Joven, I wanna talk to him for a it.”

“You’re not my boss, Anthony.” sighed David, but he kept working the buttons to call Joshua anyway.

Anthony read the latest ask he had.

_ian-a-hecox asked you:_   
_Facebook is Adrian Hecox. I’m going off, goodnight._

Anthony squinted his eyes at the time. 10:47?

He replied quickly,  _well, goodnight too._

“Are you okay, Ant?” asked Joshua as he looked into the camera.

“Yea, just chatting with this  _brodude_  on Tumblr.” Anthony answered as he clicked the ‘answer privately’ button.

“Oh, that Ian guy?” asked Joven, smirking. “You with him?”

Anthony groaned. “Ugh, no. Jeez, can’t you guys just lay off my life for a while?”

“We can’t and because we’re awesome,” answered David for him and Joshua.

“Wait,” Joshua interrupted. “So, can I date  _you_? You’re still single anyway.”

Anthony and Lasercorn laughed and Anthony responded. “Nope. Sorry, Joven.”

“Aw man,” sighed Joshua. “Damn, what I would give for that ass.”

Lasercorn grinned in approval, tapping himself on the chest. “Yep, give your best men a chance, Ant.”

“Sorry boys,” Anthony sassed. “This ass is exclusive as hell.”

All the three men chuckled and giggled before David decided to kill their joyous mood.

“Well, I’m going to go now. See you two later.”

“Bye, Lasercorn,” said Joshua and Anthony in sync. David ended his line as Joshua started to talk.

“Well, we’re still hanging out, right?” asked Joshua.

“Yep,” answered Anthony as he made his Skype window fill his laptop screen. “You bet my ass we’re talking.”

“So, wanna talk about Outlast?” 

—-

 

Meanwhile, David Moss clicked on a text chat he was currently hosting. He smirked as he saw two green circles between his two partners.

_Davidcorn: Did you two hear all that?_

SohinkiMatt: Mission Ianthony is a go

**Marillina: Let’s do this.**

**  
**David’s smirk grew as he read the replies.

_‘Perfect.’_

_  
_~The End of the new chapter


End file.
